High School Holes
by angelinexo
Summary: Set after the movie...my first Holes story...feedback appreciated...HEctor and Stanley go to High School and find new obstacles and old friends...and maybe even romance...


Disc: I own nobody but Ana-Maria Riviera. My friend owns Esparansa Martinez and Louis Sachar owns Stanley Yelnats and Hector Zeroni.

* * *

The summer was coming to an end, meaning a parting of ways between the D-Tent boys. Though they had only known each other for a small amount of time, the guys had grown close, like brothers.

All of the guys thought that they'd be in different school districts, with the exception of Hector and Stanley, who had become next-door neighbors. They thought that they'd never see each other.

So they thought.

It was a warm, late summer morning as Stanley and Hector walked to the bus stop on the first day of school. Hector was especially excited, for he had never gone to a real school before. Stanley was a junior and Hector was a freshman.

"Man, what did you have for breakfast?" Stanley asked Hector, who would have been jumping on walls had they been inside.

"I'm just so excited, I've never been to school before," Hector said. All of a sudden, his face was full of worry. "Oh no… what if they don't like me? What if they think I'm weird or a freak?"

"Dude, calm down. One minute you excited and now you're all nervous. Dude are you like PMSin' or something?" Stanley joked, trying to help his small friend loosen up. Hector playfully shoved Stanley. Hector had caught Stanley by surprise, knocking him into a couple of girls.

"Hey, watch you're going chicos," one of the girls said, helping her friend who had fallen onto the ground. "You almost trampled Lil' Ria."

"Hey, I grew a whole inch over the summer," Ria pointed out as she dusted herself off.

"Which makes you what, 3 foot 8?" Ria's friend teased.

"Actually, I'm 4 foot 11 inches now," Ria said, sticking her tongue out at her friend. "Please excuse my friend's rudeness," she addressed the guys, "she's PMSin'." Her friend glared at her.

"Shut up Ria," she exclaimed. "By the way, the name's Esparansa Martinez."

"And my name's Ana-Maria Riviera, but everyone calls me Ria for short," Ria introduced herself politely.

"Nice to meet you two," Hector and Stanley said.

"And don't worry," Stanley said to Esparansa, "it's his time of the month too." Stanley smirked as Hector shoved him again.

"See, this is how you bumped into us in the first place," Esparansa said.

"Yeah, I know chica. What is it with guys and violence anyways?" Ria asked.

"It ain't my fault," Hector defended himself, "if Stanley could just keep his mouth shut."

"Yeah Stanley," Ria teased, "if you could just keep your mouth shut."

"You know you two, you never did introduce yourselves," Esparansa pointed out.

"Boys," Ria sighed, "no manners these days."

"Sorry," Stanley said. "The name's Stanley, Stanley Yelnats. And my height deficient friend over here is Hector. Hector Zeroni."

"Hey, your last name is your first name backwards!" Ria exclaimed. "That's awesome!" They all laughed at Ria's naitivity (sp?).

Now let me take a moment to describe these two teenage girls.

Ria was short. Or shall we say height deficient? As she said before, she was about 4' 11" which I'm pretty sure is short for a 15 ½ year old girl. She had long black hair down to her waist, which was currently in two braids, giving her a somewhat child-like innocence. Her chocolate brown eyes were hidden behind tinted prescription glasses. You could tell that she was Hispanic. For the first day of school, she chose to wear an orange skirt (which was probably too short for school, but who really cares?) with a white off-the-shoulder tee over an orange ribbed tank top. She wore silver hoop earrings that had stars dangling from them. On her right wrist, she had a yellow live strong bracelet. Around her neck she wore a simple silver ring on a silver chain.

Esparansa too was Hispanic. She had long, black hair also, though it only came to her mid-back. She was 5'5" which was why she often made fun of her vertically challenged friend. For the first day of school outfit, she wore a white v-neck tee with a denim skirt, which was also probably too short for school. She wore no jewelry except for simple gold earrings.

"So, what grade are you two in?" Stanley asked.

"I'm a junior, while Lil' Ria here is a little freshman," Esparansa said, as Ria stuck her tongue out at her.

"Cool," Hector said, "I'm a freshman too, and Stanley here is a junior. Glad to know I'll _somebody_ in my grade."

The bus came. Ria and Esparansa sat together in one seat while Hector and Stanley sat together behind the two girls.

Throughout the bus ride, the four talked about miscellaneous subjects…like their family and past. Or, to be more precise, Stanley, Esparansa, and Ria talked, while Hector preferred to listen and stayed quiet for the most part. By the time the bus pulled up at the high school, Hector and Stanley had failed to mention anything about Camp Green Lake, but then again, can you blame them?

"Welcome to Underwood High School," Esparansa said as the four got off the bus.


End file.
